Kunoichi Sem Inimigos
by Tilim
Summary: Há sempre um motivo por trás de toda alcunha. A alcunha dela era "kunoichi sem inimigos". Porém o motivo estava errado.


**KUNOICHI SEM INIMIGOS**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Fanfic dedicada a _Isadora 'Pringgles' Eller_"

**-**

**-**

**- **

Eu adoro massacres.

Sádico? É, eu posso até ser um pouco, mas não é prazer de ver pessoas morrendo o meu motivo para gostar de massacres. E só gosto dos massacres em que os ninjas da Vila Oculta da Folha estão envolvidos, principalmente a Equipe de Assassinos Especiais ANBU.

Mas de uns tempos pra cá o grupo de ANBUs por missão vêm sendo reduzidos a apenas uma pessoa. Uma pessoa boa o suficiente para acabar com uma ameaça de mais de cem inimigos.

Eu conhecia a fama dessa tal pessoa, não ter inimigos numa vida shinobi era uma grande proeza e me perguntava sempre: Como será que ela conseguia? Eu queria aprender o seu segredo, até que eu consegui te observar uma vez.

Viciei-me em você.

Era fácil conseguir algumas informações de onde você poderia estar e, muitas vezes, envolvida por um massacre, uma carnificina. Somente esse era o lado por qual eu te conhecia. Somente esse era o lado que eu queria descobrir o porquê e nunca vou me esquecer quando consegui.

Mais um missão sua, sozinha, e mais um massacre. Eu não me importava nem um pouco com aqueles homens que você estava assassinando, aquela era sua missão e você sabia que se alguém escapasse você teria um inimigo e mancharia sua reputação intocada eternamente. Minha curiosidade falou mais alto e eu saí de trás da árvore que estava escondido.

Com seus olhos você já deveria ter me visto há muito tempo.

Os meus olhos não se desviavam de você, mas eu já tinha observado bastante à cena em volta de nós. Corpos e mais corpos mortos e inanimados de ninjas que não honraram sua obrigação para com sua Vila e que você matou, ninjas como eu. Você estava um pouco suja de sangue, mas não se importava.

Quando eu me aproximei o homem a qual sua espada atravessava a barriga soltou seu último gemido e partiu deste mundo. Enquanto você me via aproximar-me retirou a espada das entranhas dele com um puxão brusco e limpou a lâmina na sua calça, mas não tornou a guardá-la, a manteve segura na mão direita sabendo que eu poderia ser um inimigo em potencial.

Não queria lutar, só queria algumas respostas. Eu sabia como todos os seus inimigos acabavam.

Mas no momento em que eu abri a boca nenhuma palavra saiu de lá. Nada.

Seus olhos translúcidos continuavam me fitando com curiosidade, frieza e pena. Eu não podia vê-los, mas sabia que era isso, suas emoções eram tão claras que podia senti-las em minha pele.

E, assim como uma criança sabe que precisa respirar para poder viver, eu sabia todos os porquês.

Você viveu uma vida nada fácil. Tinha um pai que, ao invés de lhe dar o carinho e a compreensão necessários, lhe dava maltrato e olhares decepcionados. Um primo que a desprezava por ser superior a ele, uma posição que você nem ao menos escolhera. Uma irmã que a fazia se sentir pior do que já era por ser melhor que você. Amigos que nem sequer a notavam.

Tudo isso transformou você em uma garota reclusa, introvertida, quietinha e gentil. Uma verdadeira bonequinha de porcelana, uma coisa que você nunca quis ser. E então você se revoltou: Continuava a ser a mesma de sempre perto de todos os seus amigos da Vila da Folha, mas aquela era só uma parte de você. Você nunca teria inimigos sendo boa.

Você conseguiu se tornar uma ninja de missões solitárias, uma ninja que não tinha parceiros e por isso podia extravasar sua raiva com os inimigos. Todos, um a um, você ia matando e sua reputação ia crescendo. Todas as suas missões mais perigosas foram bem sucedidas e todas elas você mantinha em segredo. Você só conseguia ser fatal em meio a batalhas. A perfeita arma shinobi.

É, esse é o seu jeito ninja.

Gentil de um lado, mortal do outro. As pessoas mais próximas a você nunca conseguiram entender e eu, que estava sempre distante, um mero viciado, consegui só de me aproximar.

- Agora eu entendo o porquê de você ser conhecida como "kunoichi sem inimigos" - eu me pronunciei e era como se pudesse ver seu olhar frio e ao mesmo tempo doce por trás da máscara de feições felinas - Hyuuga Hinata.

- E se sente diferente por isso, Uchiha Itachi? - ela me perguntou retirando a máscara.

- Sim - me aproximei alguns passos - Me sinto completo.

E tomei seus lábios nos meus sem nenhuma resistência. Um beijo sem descrição, quase mecânico e completamente humano. Frio e caloroso como deve ser o beijo de duas pessoas diferentes.

Ela poderia ter duas faces, ser doce e terrível e poderia, acima de tudo, não ter inimigos. Só que ela não esperava que pudesse ter o mais inusitado dos amantes.

**FIM**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Olá! o/**

**Eu disse que não conseguiria ficar muito tempo sem postar alguma coisa, mesmo que seja essa Itachi/Hinata curtinha.**

**Bem, eu pensei nessa fic enquanto escrevia a Trilogia das Flores. Pensei em relatar que todas as pessoas achavam a Hinata fraca e bondosa demais, por isso não tinha inimigos, mas nunca passou pela cabeça deles que ela não tinha inimigos porque os matava. Portanto o Itachi, o cara mais distante que se podia imaginar, consegue pensar nesse outro lado da Hinata.**

**Eu espero que tenham gostado, apesar de que ficou meio confusa.**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, E-Pontas!**


End file.
